The representative example of an image display device includes a television. Recently, interest in a digital television that employs a broadcasting signal transmitting method and a digital broadcasting method increases according to development of broadcasting technology.
The digital television can minimize noise influence because an analog broadcasting signal is transmitted in a digital form, and also can easily reproduce an image that is almost identical to an original image.
Although only sky wave channels could be received in the past, the image display device can currently receive various broadcasting channels through cables and satellite broadcastings. As a result, the image display device provides at least 50 and at most 100 channels to a user. Accordingly, a user may have a difficult time to effectively manage these channels.
Because a plurality of channels are provided, a user searches channels periodically or non-periodically to automatically or manually reset the channels with respect to a broadcasting signal received from the outside.
However, due to the diversified channels, it requires a long time, e.g., several minutes, for channel searching. Accordingly, while the channel searching, television sound is muted and a television screen becomes black as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Accordingly, a user can roughly confirm a percentage of completion about the channel searching by using a simple progress bar in the blackened screen, and also may feel dull during a waiting time for the channel searching because only the progress bar without sound is provided.